Nécromancie Nocturne
by Yugai
Summary: je releve des morts, oui, et alors. je vous demande qui vous arnaquez au boulot moi ? non, alors foutez moi la paix ! One Shot. Terminée.


**Nécromancie nocturne.**

Certain vous diront que c'est une pratique répugnante. Certes, je peux le concevoir. En même temps, JE suis nécromancienne depuis neuf mois avant ma naissance. Si, je vous assure, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été abandonnée dès ma venue au monde, en pleine montagne. Sympathique non ? Ma mère devait espérer que j'en mourrait, elle aurait dû éviter de me laisser pile au dessus d'un cimetière sauvage.

Je n'ai pas besoin de sang pour me nourrir, la pleine lune ne me fait pas utiliser mes pouvoirs et une baguette ou un familier me serait inutile. Ma particularité ne dépend que de mon bon vouloir, sauf que mon bon vouloir est un peu émotif. Il suffit que je sois surprise ou sous le coup d'une émotion forte pour appeler tous les morts des environs. ( Là, vous avez le nœud du problème). Je ne peux donc vivre parmi les humains, je ne tiens pas à me faire lyncher. Cependant, je ne veux pas vivre avec les monstres. Solution : je vis seule, près de l'endroit où mes parents m'ont abandonnée. J'ai déjà décidé que j'y mourrais, c'est mon droit, et je compte bien le faire valoir.

Très peu de gens osent s'aventurer près de chez moi, et ceux qui s'y risquent le font pour que « je ramène quelqu'un à la vie ». Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que je ne fais pas de miracle, je ne suis pas capable de ressusciter les morts, je ne fais que fabriquer des zombies. Plus vrai que nature, certes, mais enveloppes vide quand même. La mort est définitive et absolue, personne ne peut y contrevenir. Pas même dieu, si toutefois il existe.

Je partage donc mon temps entre leçon de nécromancie à l'arrachée et culture de potager pour subvenir à mes besoins. Bon, je reconnais que parfois... ok, souvent, je perds mon calme et j'envoie balader les importuns. Le truc, c'est qu'ils paient pour que je leur fasse leurs poupée, et l'argent, ça sert toujours. Remarque, ça faisait bien un mois que je n'avais vu personne. Non pas que ça me gêne, mais comme on dit, le calme précède la tempête. Je sens que je vais bientôt avoir une demande bien gratinée.

Quand on parle du loup... un homme qui puait l'argent à cent mètre faisait le pied de grue devant chez moi, n'attendant visiblement que moi. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il me toisa de bas en haut avec un air dégouté sur le visage. Eh coco, tu veux pas me regarder, et ben casse toi ! Il attend que je m'arrête pour ouvrir la porte et m'annonce tout de go :

« Venez avec moi. »

Pardon, ah non, ça va pas être possible. Et puis, il a vu comment il me regarde lui, hors de question que je mette ne serais ce qu'un orteil chez lui. Je lui rend son regard peu amène et décide de l'ignorer.

« Hey, je vous parle ! »

Mais oui, mais oui. Il m'attrapa le bras par surprise, je réagis violemment... et donc trois zombie sortirent du sol. Le type me lâcha et recula aussi loin que possible sans avoir l'air de prendre la fuite. Pathétique, il est clair que je ne travaillerais jamais pour lui, quel poltron. Il me cria de bien réfléchir, qu'il allait détruire ma vie, etc... je ne l'écoutais même pas, j'aurais peu être du. En tout cas, sur le moment ma seule pensée fut de l'éjecter... ce que mes zombie se firent un plaisir de faire.

Le lendemain, j'avais une file de personne à l'air plus ou moins (surtout moins) avenant devant chez moi, me huant de partir loin. Apparemment, je pratiquerais des arts noirs et autres joyeusetés vaudou. Quelle blague! Ce n'est pas comme si je sacrifiait des vierges à chaque pleine lune, quand même ! Enfin, j'ai chassé les importuns et me suis concentrées sur mon potager, je n'ai pas entendu l'homme arriver derrière moi, le coup me fit perdre connaissance instantanément.

Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, dans mon salon, ligotée et dans l'incapacité de parler. J'étais mal, très. Il faut que je m'échappe, tout de... trop tard. Revoilà monsieur trouillard, et pas de zombie quand on en a besoin, bien sur. Il me redemande une dernière fois de ressusciter sa femme, je ne peux pas. Il compte jusqu'à dix, pense que je bluff et me tir une balle entre les deux yeux. J'ai été enterrée derrière chez moi, au moins ma volonté aura t'elle été respectée.

FIN.


End file.
